You're The Reason Why I'm Thinking
by burywrekgemysoul
Summary: Dancing with Colonello leads to some pretty surprising things. COLONELLOxREADER


Disclaimer: I dun own Rehab which belongs to Rihanna and I definitely dun own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Damn. You let him slip pass your walls again. You had built a wall, a wall that blocked everyone including him out of your solitary. Yet, Reborn had somehow broken down this wall time and time again. _He was like your disease._

A disease that would never go away, you were addicted the only problem was that he was using you, in a different way you were using him. You didn't know how much more you could stand it.

All of the threats, all of the warnings you gave him had absolutely no effect on the infamous hitman. In fact he remained in different to your threats, to your warnings, to everything you heeded him.

Now you needed a way to show him. Words, words were useless only action mattered now and you had a pretty good idea on how to show him you were serious.

That evening you called up Colonello asking him for a favor.

"Hey Colonello, you want to help me with something?"

"Sure what is it you need help with, hey?" questioned your best friend and soon to be 'partner'.

"I need you to...."

Of course the blonde Spartan agreed, anything to help you get back at his rival right? Well that and he could never refuse any of your requests anyways. The blonde smiled at the idea of helping you it just meant that he could spend more time with you anyways. You guys had a _dance_ to choreograph right? A dance for the Vongola talent show.

The next few days you spent at home was hell. Reborn would go out even more and wouldn't return until around three in the morning. Each time he came back, each time he reeked of horrible perfume you were sure you didn't wear, but of course you kept everything in and smiled. He would know of what you felt soon in a couple of days right?

The next couple of days were spent dancing with Colonello to what you deemed an appropriate song. The chemistry between the two of you was almost too noticeable. Each move, each turn, each touch left the other wanting more. It showed through your movements, throughout your dance. The two of you almost forgot why you were dancing in the first place. Until you tripped, and Colonello being the perfect gentleman he is caught you in a dip.

"You alright, hey?"

"Yeah...I'm just peachy."

"Good." He grinned his boyish grin and made your cheeks flush a light pink. Goodness, did he know that he had a radiating smile!?!?!

"W-Well, I think we're done. The dance is pretty much clean and the talent show's tomorrow!" you exclaimed all the while trying -and failing may I add- to stand up.

Colonello grinned noticing your flushed form and the way you stuttered if only for a second.

"Yeah, are you nervous 'bout tomorrow?"

"Mmmm, nope!" and with that you turned around and took your leave bidding the blonde Spartan good-bye.

The day of the talent show you and Colonello waited backstage awaiting for your turn. Apparently, the traditional Vongola talent show was such a huge hit that it was bnow/b appropriate to rent a stage.

You were wearing a dress a very pretty dress. It was white and flowed around you as you walked. Underneath the dress you wore some white spankies. Colonello on the other hand, wore a suit much like the standard mafia suit minus the black jacket.

After Gokudera and Yamamoto finished their act of balancing on Uri, Colonello entered the stage with Lal on his shoulders.

A second later Rehab by Rihanna was blaring through the speakers and Lal and 'Nello began their part of the dance. While Lal and 'Nello were finishing their eight count. You and Haru entered the stage. You chassed then, leaped onto the stage as Haru was chaine turning towards Colonello.

Of course after two eight counts both Lal and Haru exited. Now the you and Colonello were the only on the stage, you leapt over to him and grabbed his face walking around him in the shape of a circle.

Colonello in turn held both of your forearms pulling you flushed against his body. You pushed Colonello's head down and he flipped you over him. That in total took another two eight counts.

Reborn watched with great interest, it agitated him how _HIS_ girlfriend and _HIS_ rival had such great chemistry. He watched as (y/n) did a double stag to the floor and reach for 'Nello. How he pulled you up and how close your faces got. He _almost_ growled, and it didn't help much when the crowd cheered for the two of you.

You didn't notice Reborn's scowl, you didn't notice the cheers around you and Colonello. All you noticed was the blonde you were dancing with. You pulled on his tie, and pulled his face close to yours almost kissing the blonde full on the lips. Yet you resisted, it wasn't a part of the dance. So as his face was close to yours, you noticed something the look in his eyes he was into this dance as much as you were.

You pushed Colonello away and began walking off the stage slowly.

Colonello rushed forward grabbing your arm, he screamed "(Y/N)!"

You turned and slapped him, then proceeded to walk off the stage….Colonello stood there head lowered as the music faded off and then he too left the stage.

Around him the crowds were cheering but Colonello didn't care he knew now more than ever that he **HAD** to tell you his feelings. He rushed to your dressing room and burst in looking around frantically searching for you. He had to tell you, he had to. Right when he was about to leave he heard the bathroom door open, and he spotted you walking out.

You exited the bathroom to see a very frazzled Colonello. You began walking towards him but as soon as you were about an arm's length away Colonello had pulled you flush against his body. Despite the close contact you had with him earlier you blushed.

Colonello leaned down towards your ear whispering something inaudible to everyone except you. He then kissed you and pulled away smiling at your flushed cheeks and stuttering form.

He looked toward the door where he spotted Reborn indifferent to the situation. Although deep down Reborn was livid. He hate Colonello with all his being, of course he wasn't an idiot. He knew that dance was directed toward him, he knew but the way you and Colonello danced the way you touched him, the way you looked into his eyes Reborn could tell that you had fallen for his nemesis, and that didn't please him at all.

He took the hint and now he was going to have a talk with you.

"(y/n)." called Reborn his face emotionless as ever.

You stared at Reborn though he looked emotionless, though he looked calm you knew that deep down he was mad. How you'd never know, but you refused to leave Colonello's arms. You didn't want to so you said the first thing that's been in your mind for the past few months.

"It's over Reborn." Finally Reborn cracked, yelling at you, livid. Oh how he wanted to pull out Leon and attempt to shot you and Colonello to death, alas he couldn't because Tsuna had confiscated all weapons.

So Reborn left and that left you with Colonello. You smiled once Reborn left, however you failed to realize the mischievous smirk on Colonello's face. It wasn't until he pulled you closer that you realized he was still holding you.

"Principessa." He whispered. "Ora che sei sola…come su di te il mio essere?" You smiled brightly before nodding your head and leaning up for a kiss...

Translations:

Princess

Now that you're single…how about you be mine?

A/N: I was like obsessed with this song after 020509;; why? Well, it was probably because of my friend Julie. You see she's a senior and when I went to the senior solo dance concert and saw her dance I became_ OBSESSED_ with the song. :3 and hence why this drabble is made :D

well I hope you like it....my one-shot I mean.....-goes off to sulk in corner-


End file.
